Timeless
by Uncolored186
Summary: Canon Universe. A wish had been made, but aside from him, not a single person remembered her, not even his half-brother. Drabble Series. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1—Memory

**Original Posting Date: **30 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Gold

-:-

**Chapter 1**

-:-

Sesshōmaru scanned the dense forest around him. He knew that the kitsune was close. It was during his morning patrol that he caught a whiff of the kit's scent at the border of his land. How foolish of his half-brother to leave the kit unattended. _If only she's still around..._ He shook his head mentally to chase the thoughts away. Naraku, the vile hanyou, had been an annoying pest that he desired to dispose from his land. Four years of fighting on even ground, his half-brother and his group had surprisingly come to him and sought a temporary alliance. He was not surprised to know that it was the Shikon Miko who suggested them to do so. As much as he hated it, it was true that he needed the miko's ability to track the Jewel Shards that were mostly held by Naraku. And so, he agreed. Two moons after the truce, they finally confronted the hanyou once and for all.

They won, of course, and the Shikon Jewel was pieced together immediately. He had been worried when the miko offered the jewel to his half-brother, but thankfully, the boy refused, saying he didn't need it anymore, and he was fine with the way he was. That time was the only the time he admitted that he was proud to call Inuyasha his brother. Everyone then suggested that the miko, who they knew pure enough to keep the jewel untainted, should make the wish, and she did, by wishing the jewel away. At least, that was what he had believed until he saw the very much alive Inuyasha's first miko and the slayer's younger brother before watching her vanish with a burst of blinding light. What frustrated him was what happened afterwards. Aside from him, not a single person remembered her, not even his half-brother.

Upon hearing the noise from nearby bushes, he turned his head.

Gold orbs met sad green eyes. "Kitsune."

Head bowed low, Shippō muttered, "Sesshōmaru-sama."

Looking at the unkempt appearance of the kit, he spoke, "What was my half-brother thinking to let you out of sight?"

Shippō shook his head. "Inuyasha didn't know I left. I need your help, Sesshōmaru-sama."

"..."

"I'm looking for her."

An eyebrow arched.

"Kagome!"

After hearing the desperation and honesty in the kit's voice, he finally nodded. It seemed he was not the only one who remembered her now. He didn't know how the kitsune remembered her, but he would find out soon enough. Perhaps, the kit would have a clue of what happened to the future miko, who he had wished to court after the final battle.

He held no deep feelings for the miko. Only that he saw her as a perfect mate for him. Knowing the miko's personality, however, she would wish for them to know one another first, and that was what the courtship for. Unfortunately, he never predicted her sudden disappearance. He knew that she was from the future, but for her friends to entirely forget about her, something must have had happened. What, he was not sure, but he would find the answer, one way or another.

-:-

**A/N:** This one was written for The Seven Treasures Challenge. Just like its name, the story will be told in 7 chaps.  
Please kindly review. :)


	2. Chapter 2—Dream

**Original Posting Date: **30 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Silver

-:-

**Chapter 2**

-:-

Sesshōmaru watched his silver cup of tea as he contemplated what the kitsune informed him. Apparently, Shippō remembered her through the dreams. At first, it was bit and pieces of events with a faceless young woman. Gradually, the image became clearer and clearer for the past two moons. It was the day Shippō left that he remembered her fully. What he knew as dreams were actually memories. Kagome was their dear friend who he also saw as his own mother. When he started getting those dreams, he tried to consult with his group, but no one took him seriously, thinking this Kagome was a mere character that was created by his creative, little mind since he was not fond of Kikyō. In the end, Shippō decided to seek him because he did ask the group about her once, but at that time, neither remembered her.

The kit believed that Kagome was still alive somewhere and pretty sure that she hadn't returned to her own time in the future. To be honest, he was sorely tempted to tell the kit that he, Lord of the Western Land, had searched high and low for her and found nothing. Still... he couldn't dismiss the dream he had two hours ago. For three years, he had dreamed of her in every setting and scenarios, but never, not even once, did he hear her spoke, until now. She was calling his name. As he looked at the slowly rising sun, a thought crossed his mind. Feeling rather foolish, he had to refrain himself from slapping his own forehead for not considering to seek the tree demon. Bokuseno would have known something about the miko.

"Jaken."

Jaken, who he knew was waiting behind his study's door, was quick to answer his call. "Yes, Sesshōmaru-sama."

"Summon Takeshi."

"Right away, Sesshōmaru-sama."

He sipped his cooling tea as he waited for his trusted general. He had to make sure everything would remain in perfect condition by the time he returned, hopefully, along with the miko.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	3. Chapter 3—Key

**Original Posting Date: **30 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Lapis Lazuli

-:-

**Chapter 3**

-:-

Slowly striding towards the deep western forest, he finally came upon the oldest magnolia tree. Standing before the tree, he calmly waited. After several minutes, nothing happened, but the surroundings did become quieter. Soon, a face slowly formed on the bark when nothing was heard.

"Greetings, Sesshōmaru-sama."

"Bokuseno," he greeted coolly. He bet his left arm that Bokuseno knew why he had come here.

And he was not disappointed, as the tree demon closed his eyes briefly and hummed. "I know what it is that you seek."

"..."

"Yet, before I say anything, you will have to answer me honestly, Young Lord."

Sesshōmaru kept his facial expression blank even though he was irritated to be called such. Still, he waited patiently.

"Why do you seek the sleeping miko?"

_Sleeping?_ He blinked placidly.

"The Shikon Miko is indeed sleeping somewhere within my forest."

"Why?"

"Answer my question first, Young Lord," Bokuseno chided.

After a short staring contest, Sesshōmaru finally answered, "This Sesshōmaru wishes to mate the miko."

The branches shook lightly as Bokuseno chuckled. "Such answer will not please the said miko, Sesshōmaru-sama." After eyeing the young lord for a few moments, he continued, "In order to see her once again, you will have to gather four items."

"..."

"..."

Impatient, he inquired, "And?"

Bokuseno closed his eyes. "You will have to gather the item one by one, Sesshōmaru-sama. Once you have the item, the Shikon will tell you the next item needed."

_The Shikon?_ Sesshōmaru pondered silently.

"The Shikon guard their guardian still, and it will remain so for the rest of her life, which is a very, very long time. Since it is destined for me to watch over the miko, I know the first item. Bring to me a pure lapis lazuli, and I shall open the path to her resting place." Without waiting for Sesshōmaru's answer, Bokuseno hid himself, and the activities within the forest was back once more, as if nothing had taken place minutes ago.

A bit miffed, Sesshōmaru left the forest for his palace. If he looked at his family's vault, he would find the said item. Though it was quite vexing to go back and forth for the items needed, he was willing to do it as long as the miko returned to him.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	4. Chapter 4—Portal

**Original Posting Date: **30 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Pearl

-:-

**Chapter 4**

-:-

The Shikon demanded a magical, white pearl, similar to the one his half-brother had within his right eye that had the ability to open the portal to the netherworld. The requested pearl, however, would have the ability to open the gate of dreams. Since Hosenki was no longer around, he had to track down his son, who he found shared his father's name. Hosenki, unlike his sire, was such a coward, so it was hard to find him, and after three days of fruitless search, he had no choice but ask his men to look for him.

Much to his dismay, after finding and talking to him, forging such a magical pearl within days was impossible. Hosenki would have to meditate for many years before he could start and not to mention he had to gather several rare items to get the job done. He was not pleased to hear that but had no choice in the matter. The fastest Hosenki could finish the pearl would be within a hundred years. As much as he hated it, he let him do the work immediately as he wanted it as soon as possible.

Over three weeks ago, after he took the lapis lazuli to Bokuseno, the tree demon guided him to a hidden path of his forest. When he reached her resting place, that was a clearing, he saw nothing but a young magnolia tree.

When asked where she was, Bokuseno only said, "The tree is her home, Sesshōmaru-sama."

For once in his lifetime, he looked at Bokuseno as if he was drunk. Regardless, he did not question it further since Bokuseno was telling him the truth. The tree demon was too mature to lie to him. Even when his sire was born, Bokuseno had lived for five centuries. Besides, after he approached the tree, he had heard the Shikon's voices that asked for the item he brought.

He had watched the magnolia tree absorbed the pure lapis lazuli before spitting it back to him in another shape. The size was just exactly the same as the pearl. Afterwards, the Shikon asked him to keep the lapis lazuli and bring it along with the second item.

For now, all he could do was wait.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	5. Chapter 5—White

**Original Posting Date: **30 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Crystal

-:-

**Chapter 5**

-:-

A hundred years of waiting was finally over. As soon as Hosenki finished the pearl, he immediately ordered Takeshi to watch over the citadel before leaving with Jaken. He had a feeling that he would need the staff of two heads. Jaken had tried to get some answers as to where they were heading, but once he told him to remain silent, the kappa demon knew better than to open his beak.

Many things had happened during the hundred years without her. After Shippō came to live with him for two moons, he coincidentally met his half-brother and his group at a human village near his land. Due to Naraku's defeat at their hands, or her hands to be precise, the group had made a name and often offered help to dispose mindless demons. Additionally, they had been spreading teaching that not all demons were bad as they were just like humans; there were bad and good ones. Honestly, they didn't even realise that this teaching was based on what Kagome taught them.

The group had asked him about Shippō, and since he didn't want to lie, he told them that the kit had decided to remain with him. They were not exactly happy about it, but neither disagreed that a demon kit like him would need another demon to teach him the way of a demon, something they couldn't teach. And just like that, they kindly asked him to take care of their little friend. He neither agreed nor disagreed before leaving them alone. He didn't answer to anyone, much less to his own half-brother. And that was the last time he met them.

What they didn't know was Shippō had promised himself to his ward Rin. For a decade, he had watched Shippō grew into a great, young warrior. Just right after Rin came of age, Shippō and Rin did soul-bonding, tying his life force with Rin. The bonding was rarely done within demons because if one died, the other would follow soon after. It was a dangerous act as someone could take advantage of it by killing the weaker counterpart. Nevertheless, he and Shippō were willing to take the risk, and because of the bond, Rin was still around until now, and he was grateful for that even though he would not say it out loud.

Finally reaching her magnolia tree, he waited.

"Give us the lapis lazuli, Lord Sesshōmaru of the West."

As soon as he presented the lapis lazuli, he watched with disinterested eyes as it was lifted away and embedded itself to the magnolia tree.

"We see you have brought the staff. You know what you have to do."

Without further ado, he watched Jaken hit the pearl with his staff. The pearl immediately glowed brighter, and when the light dimmed, his surroundings changed. He could see nothing but black. Using the Shikon's aura as a guide, he walked on until he came across the same magnolia tree. Instead of the Shikon's voices, he felt Tenseiga pulse at his hip. Not one to question the sword's calling, he unsheathed the sword and swung it across the bark once. And then, they were back to the living world once more, but what greeted their eyes in place of the magnolia tree was a huge chuck of white crystals and within the biggest crystal was where the miko rested.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	6. Chapter 6—Stone

**Original Posting Date: **30 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Agate

-:-

**Chapter 6**

-:-

As soon as the new item was told, he left to search for it. Thankfully, his family's vault still had the agate stone that was older than him. He was more than grateful for his ancestors for keeping all those stones that he had thought valueless before. Three days ago, when he saw the sleeping miko within the crystal, he had to refrain himself from breaking the crystals so that he could touch her himself, just to make sure she was there. Although he heard no heart beat from her, the Shikon had indirectly assured him that Kagome was indeed still alive. It was only her time had been stopped.

The black aura of his displeasure was not missed by the Shikon when they told him to return three days later for the next item. He didn't know what the purpose of delaying until he saw her again this time. His beast was elated to know who they had chosen as their mate was dressed like him, minus the heavy armour and the symbol of his house. Aside from Kagome's attire, the surrounding crystals were no longer there. It was only left the one she was resting within. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that soon, he would be able to see those blue eyes he had missed so much.

It took him ten years to admit that he indeed had feelings for the miko, and another ten years that he was in love with her. Shippō, even until now, often shared his stories about the mother figure he loved with his ward, now his mate, and their kits. From his stories alone, he thought about her more and more and knew no one was worthier than her to stand beside him. He was at his prime to mate, and many had tried to get him mate their daughters, but his heart only held one person, and that was her, the Shikon Miko. After hearing so much from Shippō, he knew that he would have to wait before he could pursue her romantically. He had waited for over a hundred years, so another few moons were nothing.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	7. Chapter 7—Red

**Original Posting Date: **30 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Coral

-:-

**Chapter 7**

-:-

As soon as the red coral crescent moon necklace, the heirloom of his family, was absorbed into the crystal, he held his breath. This was the moment he had been waiting for. However, he had to be disappointed, as like the first item, the necklace was returned to him after a few moments. For what purpose the Shikon did this, he did not know, but he was grateful, for the necklace was meant for him to give to Kagome once she became his mate. The necklace was his mother's. It seemed his mother had heard the wind of his desire to mate a powerful miko, and much to his surprise, gave her consent by giving the necklace.

Slowly, he watched the crystal fade away like dust, leaving her levitating a few inches from the ground. Her eyes were still closed. After a few seconds, he then heard it, the first intake of breath along with the beat of her heart before another followed until it steadily beat as one with his. As he stepped closer, she was slowly laid down to the soft grass, and the light orb that was the Shikon sunk back into her body. Going down on one knee, he gently scooped her, curiously, cold body. He couldn't hold back a smile when she scooted closer and murmured his name.

"Kagome."

No longer than a minute, she stirred, and he watched her blue eyes open. She blinked a few times before she let out a small smile. "Sesshōmaru."

"Hn."

Realising their current position, she tried to move away, but he held strong and carried her instead.

"I can walk."

"It will take a while, my little miko."

She blushed brightly but didn't correct him. Her gaze met his as she muttered, "I'm sorry."

He kept walking to leave the clearing that had been her sanctuary for many years. He would come back at a later date to thank Bokuseno for watching over his miko.

No answer came from him, but still, she continued, "In order to return Kohaku without the memory of his parent's death by his own hands and Kikyo with a new soul, I have to sleep for many years. However, that is not the only requirement. Even though I'm the Shikon's guardian, they still want something in return for granting this wish."

"Their memories," he concluded quietly.

She nodded. "When I made the deal with the Shikon, they had somehow heard my deepest desire that you will remember me. For that, I'm sorry."

"Hn." After a short moment, he inquired, "The kitsune?"

Feeling rather tired, she leaned against his chest, and only then that she noticed he did not wear his usual armour. Eyes drooping, she replied, "The Shikon, because of the price I paid, watched over my friends, including Shippō. Seeing how distraught and lost he was, the Shikon finally allowed him to remember me and guided him to you."

He gazed down at her sleepy form and nuzzled the crown of her head. "Sleep."

"You know, I've always wanted to tell you that... I really like you, Sesshōmaru..." she trailed off. Too weak to keep her eyes open, she didn't see the smile that graced his handsome face.

"The feeling is mutual, my Kagome," he murmured into her ear as he watched her fall asleep in his arms.

It was sad that her former friends, excluding Shippō, would not remember her, but with him and the kitsune's growing pack, she would not be left alone. Looking up at the slowly setting sun, he decided that he would leave for the cave he usually vacated during his travel to spend time alone with his miko. He was not willing to share her yet, at least, not until she accepted his courting mark. His miko seemed to be quite aware of his intention even though he was curious of how she knew. With her awareness, though, he didn't think it would be difficult to convince her to let him mark her as his mate as well. He had no doubt there would be many unhappy people once they mated, but they would not have a say in the matter since he didn't need anyone's approval.

For now, as far as he was concerned, all was right in the world.

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**A/N:** That's all, folks. If you remember my first note, you shouldn't be surprised that the series ended here. I hope you guys enjoyed this mini series. The next one will up tomorrow!  
As always, please kindly review before you leave. :)


End file.
